


Harvesting Love

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: He only planned to stay for a few days. Eskel found himself in Toussaint and managed to get a mean acid burn from a fucking giant centipede, Geralt was near by (retired, what did that even mean for a Witcher?) and didn't turn him away when Eskel showed up at his door. Well, Geralt would never turn him away, but he felt bad imposing.“Just a few days,” he said, collapsing into a far too comfortable chair in front of a roaring fire. "Until it scars over, won't take long.”Geralt hummed and knelt in front of Eskel, rough but still tender fingers tending to the burn. “Once you're back on your feet.”
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 36
Kudos: 217





	Harvesting Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



> For the lovely RawrkinJD, who had a craving for Geralt and Eskel making love in an orchard some weeks back. I was more than happy to oblige :)

He only planned to stay for a few days. Eskel found himself in Toussaint and managed to get a mean acid burn from a fucking giant centipede, Geralt was near by (retired, what did that even mean for a Witcher?) and didn't turn him away when Eskel showed up at his door. Well, Geralt would never turn him away, but he felt bad imposing.

“Just a few days,” he said, collapsing into a far too comfortable chair in front of a roaring fire, a man with a ruff handing Geralt all sorts of medical supplies before dashing off to get food and wine. Godsdamn Toussaint, always with the wine. “Until it scars over, won't take long.”

Geralt hummed and knelt in front of Eskel, rough but still tender fingers tending to the burn. “Once you're back on your feet.”

Eskel was one of the few on the Continent who knew how tender the White Wolf truly was. He let himself relax into the care, eating the roast chicken and rich bread the majordomo brought for him. When he was full and no longer bleeding, Geralt sat by the fire with him, recounting tales of his latest contracts. So, not fully retired, but still...

He only planed to stay a few weeks. The first few nights in a comfortable bed with a warm body (a body he loved dearly) at his side made Eskel long for winter. He hadn't gone back to Kaer Morhen since... since there was no one there to go back to. He ran into Lambert a few times on The Path and they fucked in some shitty in, the straw leaking from the mattress. But Geralt's home was glorious, food and warm fires available around the clock, not to mention Geralt himself.

The least Eskel could do is help with some chores. They toured around the property, seeing to the larger repairs the workers couldn't get—workers, Geralt had workers, what a fucking thought—and Eskel traded his armor for a good shirt and a pair of thick gloves. He left it in the guest room with his other belongings, ready to go as soon as he felt the urge to return to The Path. Because he'd always feel that urge, they all did, even Geralt.

Every few weeks, Geralt would hear of another vineyard with an infestation and arch an eyebrow at Eskel. _You wanna?_ They'd take care of it, whatever it was—usually archespores or centipedes, Toussaint was fucking lousy with the creepy crawly kind of monster—and be back at Corvo Bianco in time for dinner. Then they'd retire to Geralt's glorious bed and kiss and lick long lines up each other's throats, just like in winter. And when Geralt rolled over, presenting himself for Eskel's mouth, or cock, whatever he liked, Eskel thought this might be as close to perfection as he could possibly get.

He only planned to stay one winter. Sure, southern winters were incredibly mild, so much so that Eskel didn't even know it was cold until he saw the workers going around in heavy coats and scarves. Witchers didn't travel in winter, he'd leave in spring...

By the time Eskel realized he'd been at Corvo Bianco for _over a year_ , there was a smack to his face that woke him up. He glared at the offending object—one of his shirts—then glared at Geralt. “What?”

Geralt nodded towards the door. “Get dressed. Harvest festival is coming up, need to inspect the south fields. That special crop this year, remember?”

Eskel grumbled and climbed from the bed, demanding kisses as payment. Geralt pulled him close, large hands wrapping around his hips, fingers denting his skin in his effort to hold Eskel tight enough. Eskel was used to being big, but Geralt was one of the only Witchers he'd ever known to make him feel small, protected... loved.

He pulled back before things got too heated, they had work to do, fucking came later when they were a little sore and tired, but warm and happy to lazily move against each other... Eskel pulled back, adjusting his cock in his breeches. “Let's go.”

Geralt snorted, but led him out. Roach and Scorpion were waiting for them, saddled and ready. Eskel nodded at Geralt's workers, ducking his chin a little to hide his scars. Geralt frowned, but said nothing; his employees had long gotten used to the scars of a Witcher, Eskel was just being silly. It was hard to let go of a life time of shame, but they were getting there.

He spent too long looking at Eskel and only knew Roach was getting distracted when she moved under him, leaning towards Scorpion to nibble at him. “Ah, ah, none of that. Still have the first mistake you made,” he chided gently. Though Corvo Bianco was large and perfect, there was only one stable, and by the time they got around to making sure there were two stalls, it was already too late. Roach and Scorpion's foal was somewhere else on the property at the moment, the horse master from the nearby village training her. The baby was a beautiful chestnut mare like Roach, but Geralt still groaned when he thought of Eskel's great beast getting near his girl. Eskel, of course, took every chance to tease him about it.

“We'll go see Daisy later,” he said before kicking Roach into motion, Eskel and Scorpion right behind them. Daisy was the name given by one of the worker's daughters. She saw the pretty baby horse and started to cry when she realized it would be dubbed after another bug. Eskel made sad eyes and Geralt humored them both, Daisy it was.

They didn't rush towards the south fields, taking the journey slow, leisurely. The chilly season was starting to creep in, but the heat of summer still clung on. Harvest festivals all over the duchy were starting soon and Geralt lamented last year when their crop wasn't ready yet. “I don't think Toussaint lacks for wine, Geralt,” Eskel said, as they drank wine in front of the fire. It was an excellent bottle, picked out by Barnabas-Basil. That man was a fucking treasure. If Eskel wasn't careful, he'd get used to being taken care of like this.

But Geralt had plans. “First year, I planted a special crop, it'll take a while, but hopefully not too long...” Eskel had never seen Geralt happier than the day Barnabas-Basil announced the south fields seemed to be maturing.

He smelled it before they got there and knew Barnabas-Basil had been correct. The rich tangy scent of an orchard full of ripe apples rose in the air like a cloud. Eskel opened his mouth, tasting the smell on his tongue. “Oh, this is going to be good.” Last year's crop was too bitter, not ready, but this year was perfect.

“Toussaint may know it's wine,” Geralt said, “But they've never tasted the cider of Kaer Morhen.”

“No they have not.”

They rode through the rows of trees, taking deep lungfuls of the apple scent, along with the slight decay of the coming autumn. Adding cider to Corvo Bianco's production would give them an edge, none of the other vineyards made it; Coronata had an apple wine, but that wasn't the same, no where near the thick richness of a good cider. They'd corner the market, make Corvo Bianco a name once again, more than just “that vineyard owned by the Witchers.”

Eskel pulled Scorpion to a stop, blinking into the mid morning sun. Geralt stopped too and dismounted, rummaging in his saddle bags for something, but Eskel didn't move. He couldn't...

“Eskel,” Geralt called from the ground. He looked down to see a picnic, an honest to gods romantic luncheon set out, Geralt smiling as he offered Eskel a glass of wine. “Come on, lunch time.”

Eskel dismounted, foot catching a little in the stirrup—not his most graceful moment. After making sure Scorpion and Roach were happily munching on the grass, he sat down next to Geralt, taking the wine with shaking fingers. “You alright?” Geralt asked, pushing a plate of bread and cheese towards him and watching Eskel eat. He licked his lips at the sight and heat crept up Eskel's face.

“It's stupid.” He shook his head and got back to enjoying their food.

Geralt nudged his arm. “Tell me.” There was a heavy weight at his shoulder as Geralt leaned against him, nuzzling and purring softly.

Eskel's stomach flipped. The wine in his hand, the apples around them waiting to be harvested, the soft trousers and work boots he was wearing instead of armor, Geralt fucking purring as he rubbed against him, not caring if anyone saw them... “I just thought... I thought of Corvo Bianco as ours. But it's not. It's yours. I'm, I'm only a guest.”

“Mmm, a dumb guest.” Geralt rubbed against him for another moment before pulling back, plucking the half full glass of wine from Eskel's hand and yanking the other Witcher in close. Eskel tried to resist but knew he never could and dropped his head onto Geralt's neck, letting the scent of arenaria and winter snows mix with the apples in the air. He chanced a look up through the normally silver curtain of hair and found it shining gold in the sunlight, gold like their eyes...

“This is your home too,” Geralt whispered. His hand stroked the back of Eskel's neck gently, oh so gently. “I know you won't go back to Kaer Morhen, and as soon as I got Corvo Bianco, I wanted it to be a place where my family could come and rest. We'll get Lambert here some day, for now, I'm good with you and me running the vineyard... together.”

“Together.” The word felt strange on Eskel's tongue. It shouldn't, he'd been _together_ with Geralt for decades—they trained together in their youth, learned together, fought together, fucked together. But this... this felt different. He let his mind travel back over the last year, remembering every time Geralt asked his opinion on the property. At first, Eskel deflected, “Not my house, I'm only here for a little bit...” but then he started making suggestions, “The big barn needs repairs, saw some wood rot, can we put some men on it?” and Geralt took his suggestions, actually listened. How long had Eskel been helping to run Corvo Bianco and didn't notice?

He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the soft kisses Geralt pressed up his neck. “Together,” he said again. “I like that.”

“Good.”

Lips found his, nibbling softly before pulling back. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Geralt reached back into their actual fucking picnic basket and pulled out a tin of salve. They had this nice blanket so no rough grass poked any unfortunate places, and the concealing trees of the apple orchard...

Eskel arched an eyebrow. “How long have you been planning this?”

Geralt smirked and pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips and working open his belt. “I am excellent at plans. Now shush, let me take care of you.”

And Eskel did. He relaxed back into the blanket, letting Geralt pull his cock out and palm it, the warmth of his hand bringing him to full hardness right away. It was difficult not to be hard around Geralt, with his hair, still shining gold in the sun, and his perfect lips... fuck, Eskel wanted to drown in him and never surface again.

Dipping down, Geralt pulled Eskel's cock into his mouth, licking quickly before pressing a kiss to the base and continuing his mission to get Eskel naked. He slid down and unlaced Eskel's boots, stripping him from the waist down, then opening the ties of his shirt. Eskel watched with heavy eyes as Geralt opened his own work trousers and let his cock fall out, the weight of it no match for the thing fabric of his under clothes. He licked his lips and Geralt growled low in his chest.

Too eager fingers fumbled for the salve, distracted by the way Eskel opened his legs just so... just enough for Geralt to see the pucker between his cheeks, still soft and open from their fucking last night. But he wasn't going to fuck Eskel in their orchard, he was going to make love to him.

Slicking his cock, Geralt had to squeeze himself a few times, chasing away the need to come. Eskel arched an eyebrow. “Eager?”

“With you? Always.” A few more kisses to the insides of Eskel's thighs and Geralt lapped over his hole. A full body shudder was his reward and he smirked, doing it again and again.

“Fuck, Geralt, don't make me wait...” Slick fingers slid over his hole and he gasped, thrusting closer to Geralt, wanting more, more more. He'd always want more, there would never be enough of them, not if they lived a thousand years. Together, in _their_ vineyard.

The head of Geralt's cock spread him open and Eskel gasped again, locking his knees around solid hips, fingers tangling in snowy hair. “Yeah, hold me tight, never want you to let go.”

“I won't.” Eskel kissed Geralt's lips, over his jaw, down his neck, licking across his adam's apple, he wanted to devour Geralt, but this would have to do.

The thick cock inside him wasn't new, but it was fucking magical every time it was inside him. Geralt drew back oh so slow before thrusting in, letting Eskel feel every inch of him. His own cock trapped between their bellies, Eskel didn't care if he ever came, only this, he only wanted this. Teeth bit down on his neck and he arched up. He was shy about Geralt leaving love bites in obvious places—didn't want to put the workers off anymore than they already might—but at that moment, Eskel wanted nothing more than Geralt's mark on him for the next few hours, a livid red bruise showing everyone he was a part of Geralt, a part of this place. Witchers weren't supposed to be part of anything, but here they were, in _their_ orchard, surrounded by _their_ accomplishments.

Tears leaked out the corners of Eskel's eyes and Geralt licked them away, hips still pumping. “What do you need?” he whispered. “What can I give you?”

“You already have,” Eskel grunted. “We're perfect just like this.”

Geralt's head dropped onto his shoulder and his thrusts sped up, fingers curling into the blanket, trying to hold himself back. “I love you so much,” Geralt whispered into his neck. “I'll never stop loving you.”

Eskel tried to hold as tight as he could, wrapping arms and legs around Geralt as they rocked together, climax building, and building. “I love you too. So much.”

There was another sharp bite at his neck and Geralt came, spilling inside him. The friction of their stomachs and the glorious cock inside him were more than enough to push Eskel over. He groaned out his climax, suddenly not caring if anyone over heard them. It was their land, and if someone had a problem, that was on them.

They stayed tangled together as long as they could, but soon the stickiness was too much. Geralt produced a water skin and a wet cloth, wiping Eskel up as much as he could. The ride back wouldn't be fun, especially with the way his ass still ached to have Geralt inside, but that was a thought for later. Eskel's eyes dropped closed and he felt Geralt lay down next to him, their heads brushed together.

They fell asleep surrounded by the smells of almost autumn air, come, sweat, fresh apples, and each other.

Maybe Eskel would stay a while longer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Harvesting Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549803) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
